1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to storage systems for refrigerator doors and, in particular aspects, to devices and methods for affixing panels, shelves, retainers, and the like to an interior portion of a refrigerator door. In other particular aspects, the invention relates to an outwardly tiltable shelf or basket assembly for use in a refrigerator door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Contemporary refrigerators have doors that are equipped with shelves and storage areas where food items may be placed and conveniently accessed. Although interior door storage systems have been used for a long time, there remains a need for acceptable arrangements for reversibly securing associated components to the door panel. These components include shelves, baskets and trim.
Storage systems are known that require slots or apertures to be placed in the door panel. Complimentary-shaped pins on the storage shelf slide into the slots. Such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,398 issued to Lau, et al. Another example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,191 issued to Holland, et al. This type of securing arrangement is undesirable since the slots form a point of weakness in the door panel. Over time, cracks can develop around the slots leading to an eventual failure. Further, an opening through the door panel is also undesirable since moisture can enter the opening and can lead to mold and fungus growth within the door resulting in unpleasant smells and generally unhealthy conditions. Also, with a foam-in-place door construction, any opening would provide a leakage path.
An alternative shelf support system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,366 issued to Revlett, et al. A shelf trim piece is reversibly secured to an interior refrigerator door panel using a snap-fit connection. The snap-fit connection is formed between sidewardly extending projections located on interior door dikes and the end caps of the trim piece. Each of the end caps has a deformable end wall with a ramped portion and an opening disposed therein. The trim piece is attached to the door panel by aligning the end caps with the door dikes and then sliding the trim piece horizontally toward the door panel. As the ramped portions of the end walls contact the projections on the dikes, the end walls are temporarily deformed to move the openings in the end walls over the projections in a snap-fit manner. To remove the trim piece, one must pull the end wall sideways and then slide the trim piece horizontally away from the door panel.
This type of arrangement is problematic. The use of a deformable end wall together with an opening presents a structural weak point in the trim piece. The end wall may be easily broken off, particularly during the operation of removing the trim piece from the door liner. This is especially true in reduced wall thickness liners that are now prevalent and necessary to form a channel for mounting a dart-type door gasket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,455 issued to Sedovic, et al. describes a refrigerator door storage assembly wherein a shelf module contains a pair of generally L-shaped slots on either lateral side. The liner of the refrigerator door has bosses that nest within the slots when the shelf module is placed onto the door liner. This arrangement is also not optimal. The nesting arrangement, while permitting a user to easily remove the module, is not secure enough in practice. Significant jolts to the door may cause the module to become dislodged, and children can too easily remove the modules.
Also, the process of removing a large object, such as a carton of milk, from below the module, may inadvertently release the module from the door. Undesirable lateral movement of the shelf module is also possible.
Some shelf, basket, or retainer connection arrangements utilize structure which extends forwardly of the door liner dikes. This can present issues and problems when trying to design a door liner for use with different types of doors (e.g. hinged, pullout), or different types of baskets, shelves, retainers, etc, or for different models of refrigerators (refrigerators or freezers). It can be desirable to avoid or minimize such forward extensions. Doing so can be advantageous to provide clearance to parts and minimize space taken for retaining geometry. It can also facilitate interchangeability for different styles and models of refrigerators, thus reducing capital expenses in design and manufacturing. Similarly, it can be desirable to avoid or minimize structure which extends inwardly from the edges of the door liner or the door liner dikes.
An improvement that addresses the problems of the prior art would be desirable.
It is within the context of the problems and concerns previously described that a need for improvement in the art exists. There is a need for a system that can be used to support from the door liner both a structure such as a retaining member, shelve, or basket, and the weight of items placed on the same, and which provides sufficient strength and is durable. Further needs exist regarding a system that can be locked in place, but is easy to remove, yet occupies a minimum amount of space.